se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mohamed VI de Marruecos/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Jiang Zemin - Mohamed VI.jpg| Chinese President Jiang Zemin said Tuesday the current visit to China by King Mohammed VI of Morocco. People's Daily Online Hu Jintao - Mohamed VI.jpg| El 24 de abril de 2006, el Presidente Hu Jintao, quien acabara de llegar a Rabat para realizar una visita de Estado a Marruecos, sostuvo una conversación con el Rey Mohammed VI. Foto: Ministerio de Relaciones Exteriores de la República Popular China Mohamed VI - Xi Jinping.jpg| Le Roi Mohammed VI et le Président de la République populaire de Chine, Xi Jinping. Photo: L'observateur du maroc et d'afrique Japón * Ver Akihito - Sin imagen.jpg| Morocco's King Mohammed VI (L) shakes hands with Japan's Emperor Akihito during a farewell call by Akihito at Akasaka state guesthouse on November 30, 2005 in Tokyo, Japan. Getty Junichiro Koizumi - Mohamed VI.jpg| Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi held a meeting with His Majesty the King Mohammed VI, the 28th King of the Kingdom of Morocco, who is visiting Japan on a State Visit, in the "Asahi-No-Ma (Rising Sun Room)" of the State Guest House in Moto-Akasaka, Tokyo. japan.kantei.go.jp Asia del Sur India * Ver Atal Bihari Vajpayee - Mohamed VI.jpg| President K R Narayanan and Prime Minister Atal Bihari Vajpayee welcome King of Morocco Mohammed VI at Rashtrapati Bhavan in New Delhi on Tuesday. Photograph: Saab Press Mohamed VI - Narendra Modi.jpg| PM Shri @narendramodi meetingKing Mohammed VI of Morocco, on the sidelines of @indiafrica2015 in New Delhi. Photo: MIB India Asia Occidental Arabia Saudita * Ver Abdullah bin Abdulaziz - Mohamed VI.jpg| King Abdullah tried to promote the cause of Arab unity, fostering ties with King Mohammed VI of Morocco. AFP Mohamed VI - Salman bin Abdulaziz.jpg| King Mohammed VI and King Salman bin Abdulaziz Al-Saud of Saudi Arabia held a phone conversation on Thursday to discuss Morocco’s recent decision to cut ties with Iran. Morocco World News Israel * Ver Shimon Peres - Sin imagen.jpg| King of Morocco Mohamed VI (L) chats with Israeli Deputy Prime Minister Shimon Peres (R) as President of Algeria Abdelaziz Bouteflika (C) looks on, 11 March 2005, during the inauguration of the 'Forest of the Missing' at El Retiro's park in Madrid, commemorating the nearly 200 people who died in the 11 March 2004 bombings in Madrid. Getty Palestina * Ver Mohamed VI - Yasser Arafat.jpg| Yasser Arafat kissing forehed of King Muhammad VI of Moroco. Flickr to Nisar Ahmed Channa Mahmoud Abbas - Mohamed VI.jpg| Foto de archivo: El rey Mohamed VI y el presidente palestino Mahmud Abbas. infomarruecos.ma Siria * Ver Bashar al-Assad - Sin imagen.jpg| Syrian President Bashar al-Assad (R) receive Morocco's King Mohammed VI in Damascus 01 June 2002. The Moroccan monarch arrived in Syria from Jordan where he spent five days. His tour in the region will also take him to Saudi Arabia and Qatar. Getty Turquía * Ver Mohamed VI - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Le roi Mohammed VI reçu par Recep Tayyip Erdogan en décembre 2014 (MAP) Fuentes Categoría:Mohamed VI de Marruecos